


桑克瑞德寄给英雄的信

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 因为背景是我随便写的所以姑且标上：捏造剧情。大概是5.0之后的什么时候吧。*可能有bug。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 1





	桑克瑞德寄给英雄的信

桑克瑞德喘着气把钥匙插进了锁孔，打算回去后把武器和外套放下就出去洗脸。  
他刚从前线回来，敌方撤了兵，但他中了几发魔法攻击，衣服被烧破了一点，脸也沾上了灰，就这副样子出门的话不是很好，可他作为顾问得即刻开始着手准备材料，最好再先制定出几个计划，毕竟这所要塞的管理人正在办公室等他的消息呢。  
于是他匆匆忙忙地推开门，却是万万没想到一推开这遮掩的门，看到的就是两只不是人的东西在他的桌子上打架的场景。  
——不，他绝没有冒犯的意思，只是当时他大脑给出的第一个判断就是：他们不是人。  
很好，他们不是人，那么——？  
“……唉，你们在干什么？”  
桑克瑞德走到桌前，看着在桌上翻倒的花瓶、以及从其中淌出来毁了他整张桌子的水，对着这个场景感觉心里有种说不上来的疲惫。  
他把手撑在桌子上，抬头盯着眼前的白色毛茸茸莫古力和橘红色的妖灵，用严肃的眼神制止了他们继续争吵下去。  
“……莫古只是来送信的库啵！”摇摇晃晃的邮差莫古力扶了扶脑袋上快要掉下来的帽子，挎着他的邮包，把信封往人手里一塞就忙不迭在空气中隐去了踪迹。大概是趁机跑路了。  
“那么，请你来解释一……”  
桑克瑞德把视线移向另一个还振着翅膀满脸得意笑容的家伙，但他抱着手臂别过了头，一副懒得解释的样子。  
桑克瑞德已经很累了，他只想早点干完工作然后休息一下，这两个小坏蛋考虑过他的感受吗，没有，他们只顾自己吵完了就跑了，回头还得桑克瑞德自己收拾。  
……所以我才说不想和这些妖灵相处。  
“菲奥·乌儿？”桑克瑞德盯着那个绕着他飞了一圈的小仙子，不知是鳞粉还是魔法的什么亮晶晶碎屑在他飞过的轨迹上纷纷扬扬。他眯起眼，等待对方开口。  
其他的妖灵就不奉陪了，但姑且除了这位吧，毕竟他是 **那个人** 的“小树枝”，何况之前还蒙受他许多恩惠。  
“嗯~”菲奥·乌儿打量了桑克瑞德一圈，一边看一边摇头，表情相当不满，“怎么脏兮兮的，这个样子怎么去见我的小树苗嘛，见了也只会被嫌弃的！”  
桑克瑞德的声音低了些：“……她在这么？”  
“虽然很想说‘当然在啦’然后把你引到我的同族那里去陪他们玩不过还是下次再说吧——我可爱的小树苗当然不在啦，就算在也只会是陪我玩，才没空来见你呢。今天是她哭着求我，这来给你传话的。”  
……哭着？求他？看来你也着实辛苦了一番。  
“……这样。”桑克瑞德呼了口气，面上没什么变化，倒是低下头翻了翻手上的小信封，然后在看到角落里小小的标记时不自觉弯了下嘴角。  
“那么我就只是沾了点灰而已，拍拍就没了。”  
“想骗过我的眼睛吗？不过嘛，嗯……”菲奥·乌儿看了看，点点头，“是呢，这种程度的小伤没两天就好了，倒也没什么问题。那我就不把这件事告诉小树苗好了！”  
“……感谢。那么你是来传什么话的？”  
“你手里不是有信吗？”他撅起嘴，“已经不需要我来说了吧。再见咯，白头发的……”  
他看了桑克瑞德一眼，忽然放弃了继续调侃，随心所欲地留下一连白色飘洒的光点就消失了。  
……真是搞不懂妖灵。  
桑克瑞德叹着气把信封收进大衣内侧，转身去拿了抹布回来收拾桌子。  
接着，他要去准备报告的事了，虽然他刚刚有想要不要把信先收在抽屉深处，不过很快他就决定带在身边了。如果想着“干完这件事就能打开来看了”，做事也会有干劲许多。希望它多少能发挥一点护身符一类的效用……  
桑克瑞德洗完脸后把外套脱下来搭在椅背上，在书桌前清空了一下大脑，好好回想了一下之前在战场上记住的情报，用笔蘸了点墨水开始书写起来。

\--  
等到事情忙完以后，太阳不仅早就西沉，倒不如说，连掌灯的人都开始打呵欠了。  
桑克瑞德揉了揉眼眶，推开窗户靠在墙边，夜里清爽凉快的风总算带给了他一次在繁忙事务中喘息的机会，让此时此刻的他有了休息时间的实感。他从怀里取出那张忍了小半天没去碰的信，信纸间都藏着他的体温，一点点透到他微凉的指尖。  
借着灯光，他开始阅读那封信，最终，他带着微笑用桌上的书压住那封信，就坐在椅子上歪着头看信纸上清晰熟悉的字迹。在那让他感到放松和温暖的文字中，他思索了一会儿，随后拿了一张干净整洁的信纸准备回信。  
嗯……怎么写好呢。  
即使他这一生已经写过千百封的信，即使他们二人之间也多少互相寄过几次信，但还是每次都会在开始时斟酌许久。结果总是会有“很糟糕的第一句话”。  
桑克瑞德捏着笔，耐心细致地写了起来：

致 我亲爱的光：

谢谢你特地写信将你和琳的情况告诉我，并且没有责怪我的不常联系。看到你们都很好我就放心了，你的信对我来说是恰到好处、又温暖贴心的及时雨。  
尽管你没有主动去写自己的功绩，但我看到了琳在你身边有好好地在她希望的道路上前行，我十分感激你对她的指引，相信你的光芒一定能引领她跨越无数的黑暗时刻与艰难险阻。她将你看作是她憧憬的英雄，所以有时你的话比我要管用得多，作为“父亲”我时常感到无奈，但她的眼光倒也没有错。  
你是我们的英雄，是我们的光，如今这么说虽然很狡猾也很好笑，就像是在沾沾自喜，不过——没错，我是在沾沾自喜，这世上难道还能有第二个人独占那美丽温柔的光吗？  
在那无数敬仰你的人之中，我竟是唯一得到你青睐的人。我希望在经历了许多的现在，我是配得上站在你身边的人，是能被你当作港湾的人；尽管你或许还是会怀念地笑着对我说，最开始的时候，我才是你仰慕的对象。  
你提到和琳去了利姆萨·罗敏萨，在那里迎着海风眺望大海。你应该知道，那里是我的故乡，如果有机会，到时候我想尽一下“地主之谊”，虽然由于我离开后就很久没在那儿长时间停留过了，也许也要反过来请你来给我介绍呢。又或者，如果真的有那样的机会的话，我们再去乌尔达哈走走吧。  
尽管这些地方我可能都没有你对它们熟悉了，但至少远在北洋的萨雷安还是个你没了解过的地方——夜晚，安宁的天幕垂下，缀满了静静闪烁的星星，占星术士们眺望它们的轨迹，而知识的灯火一直从万籁俱寂的时刻，点到天光破晓之时；白天，学士和贤人们抱着书从白色的阶梯上走过，对知识的探讨之音流淌在街道的每一处。如果你热爱收集知识的话，你应该会喜欢这里。  
我在那里生活过一段时间，你要是对她感兴趣，我会很乐意和你一起在环绕着萨雷安的海边漫步。  
嗯，顺便希望你也能尝尝那些让我记忆犹新的健康餐……尽管我对食物不会挑剔，但你皱着眉的样子一定很有意思。  
一想到在这些事都结束的什么时候、某一天，我能和你、和琳，一起去哪些地方、做什么事，我就又有干劲了。  
你了解我的任务内容，你也明白你的重要性，所以，也许我们不能经常见面，但我知道你也在尽自己的努力，做着自己能做的事，这件事本身就已经将我们彼此联系在了一起。  
我不会让你的期待落空，也不会放开证明自己的机会，当然，最主要的是我不会对这场带给人们痛苦的战争视而不见，所以请相信我，我会在这里完成我应尽的职责，也会在这里等待命运给予我们应得的回报。  
等到那一天，我们就可以尽情地表达那份喜悦与快乐，我会为此尽我所能的——因为，我实在是太想亲眼看到你开心的笑容了。  
请你也要保重自己，我们的大英雄，我和琳的光，我最亲爱的光。

你的，  
桑克瑞德

\--  
桑克瑞德放下笔，等到墨水干透后谨慎地折起来放进信封，带着这封装满思念的信离开了房间。  
邮差莫古力估计还在外面晃荡，所以他得在他离开之前把这封信交给他。  
然后， **请他务必要将它传到那个人的手中。**

嗯……是在那里吧？那个白色的毛茸茸的球状物……还有那个在夜里很显眼的彩色绒球。  
桑克瑞德眼尖地找到城墙角落的那个身影，追着它小跑了过去。  
书桌上的信依然被厚厚的书压着铺展开，在灯光下露出其中充满了爱恋的内容。

\---  
一封纸张干净朴素，文字时而激动、时而深情平静的信，正静静地躺在书桌上：

桑克瑞德：

 **给我写信吧！**  
这么写虽然会被人嘲笑太不懂得书信的规矩和礼仪，但是我实在是忍不住了，我要把它写在信的第一句！不是那些被手下递来的消息和情报，也不是描述任务内容的报告，更不是那些在不能使用通讯贝的情况下才被迫写下的内容……不是那些信！请你给我写信吧，就像寄给牵挂的人那样、普通而私人的信。！！（看起来十分激动的字迹，而且最后还补上了两个大感叹号）

咳……我想了很久，最后决定就这样接着在下面写。因为，也许，我可以不用掩藏我渴望得到一封来自你的信的心情？我起草了很多次，但最后除了把垃圾桶堆满以外什么也没做。在这之前我恐怕不会相信，堂堂艾欧泽亚的英雄居然也有为这种事烦恼的一刻啊，虽然我就是本人……  
那么，请你不要擅自想象我笨拙的一面，忘记上面看到的字，让我在你心里继续保持美好形象吧……如果还有那样的形象的话。  
以下才是正文：

你在的地方很远，我研究过地图，想了很多种换算的办法，最后得出的结论是：你离我很远。我不能想见就见到你。  
为了把这种心情抛到脑后，我和琳在空余时间做了很多事情，和她一起去看了我们走过的城市的风景，带她去同龄人聚集的地方交了一些朋友，在睡不着的夜晚给她讲了有关星星和月亮的故事。我现在对她的喜好有了大致的了解，而这过程中的每一件事都让我感到开心，因为她是如此生机勃勃地活着，没有人会不为她高兴。如果要让现在的我们来比一比对她的了解的话，说不定会是我赢呢。  
你知道吗？在给她讲的所有的故事中，我最喜欢的，最期待的，是一个关于离别的故事。  
故事中的恋人与对方相隔天涯了，但最终他们在银河的指引下，又奇迹般地再次相见。请你看一看今夜的夜空吧，就像我现在正在这么做，这样一来，我们也总有一天会在化作星星的主人公们的引导下，再一次见面吧。  
到时候，我一定还有很多话想说、很多事想做，但最后一定仍是什么都说不出来，只能开心地笑着看着你——所以，你一定要好好的，不要打破我对未来的美好幻想。如果到时我看到的是个病人或者伤者，那我可就笑不出来了，回头不仅要把你训一顿，还要禁止给你使用治愈魔法，上药的时候也不带麻药，好让你记得牢一点。  
请你记住，我对你唯一的希求就是你的平安，再不奢求更多，就像不能对伤好了的野鸟要求它们留在家里或是不被天敌捕猎一样，我不能对战争中的人说请你不要受伤。  
但至少，不要让琳不安难过，你肯定不会想再看到她哭花脸的样子。  
你是令拂晓血盟骄傲自满的一员，你是我们无可替代的伙伴，你是我最挂念的人。  
以及，你知道的，我是一个魔法师，我知道非常多的咒语，他们都有着奇妙的发音和语调，可我还是第一次记住这么神奇而特别的咒语。它很短，很简单，十分容易发音，但是却对其他人都不起效……除了我。  
**桑克瑞德** 。  
没错， **桑克瑞德** ，这个咒语让我永生难忘。它没有什么效果，但是却会深深扎根在我的脑中，真可谓是专门用来针对我、压制我的咒语。  
还好，现在还没有人知道这件事，请你务必为我保守这个秘密，我的：与我分享秘密的人。

另外，说到秘密的话，我还有一个秘密想要告诉你，但这实在是不能说出口，无论是出于什么角度都不能说。可我又真的很想告诉你。所以请你把后面的这段当成是睡着了以后在梦里听小仙子信口胡说的吧！  
那么，请一定要在看到以后忘记：我好想见你，现在立刻马上就想把手上的事情全部抛开，带着琳跑到你身边来，而且差点就要这么做了！还好没有！这一时冲动的想法让我感到了罪恶感，所以没办法照做。  
好了，现在小仙子已经说完了欺骗你的假话，玩尽兴了，要请你这个人类早点睡着把她忘记了——晚安，希望你做个好梦。  
我会每夜都眺望星河，等待重逢的机会。请不要担心，我这里一切都很顺利。

你亲切可爱的、在远方挂念你的，  
光

END.  
感谢阅读！  
爱他们，爱你们>3<

写阿光的信的时候我问朋友：这样真的好吗没问题吗会不会太活泼了。  
朋友回：库啵啵，库啵！  
我：行。


End file.
